Immortal Beloved
by BonJeanne
Summary: It helps to write, even if they're gone. Elizabeth writes to her parents, the only people she can confide in. Henry writes to Tommy, the only true friend he's ever had.
1. Chapter 1

Title after the movie about Beethoven.

When I first came up with this idea. I cried because it was so bittersweet, but it doesn't sound as good on paper as it did in my head. I decided to post it anyway because it stresses me out when things just sit on my desktop.

As always, please review!

* * *

August 27, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm settling into my sophomore year of college, and it seems to be okay. My roommate this year is named Becky, and she seems nice enough. She told me about all of her summer flings, and I tried to get into the whole "girl talk" thing but couldn't. She asked me about my non-existent love life, and I just told her that I'm not looking for a relationship. I can't help but to feel that there's something wrong with me. The truth is, I want to fall in love, but I don't want to open up to someone because I'm afraid of losing them. Maybe I'm just broken... Who would want a girl like me? At any rate, school work has always been more important, and, frankly, more interesting than dating. I've been asked out, and I've even been on a few dates in high school, but we always ended up becoming just friends. And I'm fine with that, but I don't want to be alone forever. I know that I'm young, but I feel so behind as I've never even been kissed. I'll probably end up as a crazy old cat lady.

I miss you both very much,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I'm beginning my first year of grad school. I'm working towards a masters in Theology. The ROTC program is going well. I should be thrilled, but there's one problem. I'm a 22 year-old bachelor. I've dated a little, but most of the girls seem more interested in my body than they were in me as a human being. Additionally, I've never really felt a "spark" with anyone. I know I still have time, but I can't help but to worry as the clock keeps ticking. I bet you would have already found the girl of your dreams by now. You were always the better looking one. I miss you.

-Henry

September 12, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

First semester has started, and I'm excited for all of my classes, and I'm most looking forward to my "Religion and World Conflicts" class. The professor is brilliant. His TA is Henry McCord who is extremely handsome. There's something about him that draws me towards him, and it's not just his looks. When he talks, you can tell that he's passionate and kind. Although he's clearly intelligent, he never once made me- or anyone else- feel intimidated or lost. After class, I introduced myself to him and we talked for a bit and got coffee together. The conversation flowed naturally, like we were old friends. Of course, I've only just met him, but I would love to get to know him more.

Love, Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Today I met the most amazing woman. She's a student in the class that I'm TA-ing for. Her name is Elizabeth Adams, and she has got to be the most beautiful woman on Earth. She came up to me after class and introduced herself. We went out to coffee and talked the entire time. She blew me away with her intellect and wit. We've only just met, and I don't know if she has a boyfriend or not (though I can't imagine such a wonderful woman is single), but I kind of want to ask her out. I want to get to know her more and see where this goes.

Sincerely,

Henry

September 21, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

Henry asked me out today! Of course, I said yes. I haven't stopped smiling since. I'll keep you posted.

Love, Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I finally got the nerve up to ask Elizabeth out. I stuttered like a fool and nearly had a heart attack, but she said yes anyway. I really hope I don't mess this up. As my guardian angel, I could really use your help with this one.

Thanks,

Henry

* * *

This is my second story in a week. I'm definitely procrastinating. So this was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot, but I got carried away. There will be about 3-5 chapters. Oops. I have no idea when I will update. I'm out of town next week, and I'm working on two other stories that I actually put time and effort into, so this one will be updated pretty sporadically.

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy season premier, y'all! I'm sad I'm missing it, but I'll catch up on it soon. No spoilers, please!

* * *

September 21, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

Henry asked me out today! Of course, I said yes. I haven't stopped smiling since. I'll keep you posted.

Love, Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I finally got the nerve up to ask Elizabeth out. I stuttered like a fool and nearly had a heart attack, but she said yes anyway. I really hope I don't mess this up. As my guardian angel, I could really use your help with this one.

Thanks,

Henry

September 25, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

I thought chivalry was something that men used as a cover to condescended women, but Henry is a true gentleman. He does things not because he thinks I can't, but because he believes that it's the right thing and that everyone should be treated with the highest respect. The best part, though, was at the end. He offered to walk me to the dorm (as I said, he's a gentleman), and I couldn't refuse. As we strolled through the campus, our hands brushed together. In a moment of bravery, I decided to slip my hand into his. To my relief, Henry smiled and wrapped his hand around mine. It might have been my imagination, but I think they fit together perfectly. Just as I was about to go, he kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight, Miss. Adams." I swear my heart did a little backflip.

Love always,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Our conversations ranged from debates to everyday things to laughing so hard that our cheeks hurt. I think I could spend my entire life just talking to her. She put her hand in mine, and I swear to God that it was a perfect fit. Just as she was about to go, I got the courage to kiss her forehead. I can't get over how beautiful she is, especially the way that her eyes fluttered open. I want to go out with her again, preferably sometime soon.

October 1, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

I think I made a huge mistake. Henry asked me out again on Monday, and initially I said yes. Then, Becky asked me to go with her to the Jane Austen ball with her. She told me that I needed a "girls' night out" to balance out all the studying. The thing is, the ball and the date were both tonight. I canceled on Henry. He looked a little disappointed, but he told me to go have fun. I feel more guilty that I stood him up, and he was so sweet about it. I would feel better if he told me that I'm a jerk, because that's true. I ended up not going to either because I have a paper due soon. I'm going to apologize to both of them tomorrow, but I'm more worried about Henry forgiving me. I hope he'll accept my apology.

Lots of love and bye for now,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Elizabeth stood me up. I asked her if she wanted to go out again, and she seemed totally on board, but then she called me and told me that her roommate asked her to go to this weird ball dance costume thing. I told her that it was not problem and that it sounded like she would have a great time. I was a disappointed and hurt, but figured that she had just accidentally over scheduled herself. I don't know what got into me, but I decided to go to the dance, just to "accidentally run into her." My friend, Hodges, is going out with this girl in the theater department. I managed to convince her to grab me a top hat and coat from "My Fair Lady." I showed up looking like Oscar Wilde at a pet funeral. I learned the quadrille for this woman. Anyway, I went for the whole time and didn't see her at all. I guess it wasn't meant to be after all. I truly thought it might have gone somewhere.

Until my next letter,

Henry

P.S.- Her roommate said that she pegged off to the library to write a paper. Maybe I'll ask her about it when I see her next…

P. P.S.- You know, I don't think I'm going to let her go that easily. I've never felt this way about anybody else before, and I think that feeling is worth chasing, don't you?

November 8, 1988

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's election day, and Henry and I voted together. It seems like super unromantic, but it was actually a ton of fun. We voted, ate lunch, and took a walk in the park. We've been out on quite a few dates, and they've all gone spectacularly. The main reason I'm writing, though, is to tell you that Henry asked me to go steady with him. Henry wants us to be an official thing, and I'm thrilled! I really like him, but I'm also nervous. I haven't told him about you guys yet, and I haven't really be in any close relationships before. He's so sweet and kind, and I couldn't bear the thought of breaking his heart if he finds out that I'm not what he wants…

Anyway, I hope things go well with us.

Bye for now,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Elizabeth and I have been going out pretty regularly, so I asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch on today. Then she reminded me that it's election day, so I tried to play it cool, like I meant to schedule that, and I somehow managed to convince her to vote with me. It was actually a fantastic date, complete with lunch, a walk in the park, a brief makeout session, and- wait for it- becoming an official couple! Yup, I stammered through an awkward speech and eventually just flat out asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She's really started to open up, but I feel like she's keeping herself guarded. She never talks about her family, and I get the feeling that I shouldn't ask. I hope that with time she'll feel comfortable enough to talk to me about whatever is going on.

I love her name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth.

-Henry

* * *

This is going to have 1-2 more chapters. I've got yet another one-shot after this, and hopefully by then I'll be ready to post the first chapter of my longer story. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

January 20, 1989

Dear Mom and Dad,

I canceled a date with Henry because I got sick, but he came over anyway. He made me some soup and we watched a movie. It reminded me of how you guys took care of me, and I realized that I haven't felt that cared for since you died. I told him about you. I cried like a baby, but he held me and comforted me, and I actually felt a lot better after. It's always easier to bear pain with someone else. And when I talk about you with him, it hurts less. It's not that I don't miss you guys because of course I would trade the world to have you back, but I find myself remembering the happy moments instead of the pain. Henry makes it easy to talk about you because he's just so warm and caring and open I can't help but to pour my heart out to him. I think I might be falling in love with him.

-Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Today, Elizabeth told me about her parents. I had no idea. I mean, she never really talked about them, so I just assumed that they weren't close. On the other hand, I always sensed that she carried around a lot of sadness. I'm glad that she opened up to me and let me in. Her trust is something that I will treasure. I can only hope that she will trust me with her heart as well, as I think I'm already head over heels in love…

I'm not sure if I should tell her about you, though. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to equate our situations, and I still feel so guilty… She's asked me why I study religion before, and I've always just told her that it's fascinating. I guess if I want her to keep trusting me, I have to be honest. Right?

I wish you could meet her. She's truly an amazing woman.

-Henry

February 8, 1989

Dear Mom and Dad,

Today Henry told me why he studies religion. He had a friend names Tommy when he was growing up. Tommy went under the ice when they were skating, and he drowned. Henry went to mass on Sunday, and they asked him to ring the bells but he couldn't. The pastor said, "God goes silent on us all." From that moment, Henry became fascinated by religion. I'm glad that he opened up to me. I feel like we're in a spot in our relationship when we've just started to fully trust each other. It feels good to have someone to talk to and rely on.

All my love,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I told Elizabeth about you. I was so scared of what she might think, but she took it rather well. I'm glad I told her because now I feel like I can tell her anything at all. She's quickly becoming my best friend as well as the best girlfriend I've ever had.

Is it too soon to say "I love you?"

-Henry

February 22, 1989

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's been blizzarding for the past few days, but today it magically cleared up. The day was crisp and clear, the snow made everything look fresh and new. Henry and I ate dinner together, and after we just sat by the fire under a blanket together. We were just cuddling. We're at a point where we don't need to talk; we can just sit an enjoy each other's company. Henry looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes and said, "I love you." My heart nearly burst. I'm so lucky that he's a part of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Love,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I didn't even really mean to say it. Not that I didn't mean what I said- of course I'm not love with her- rather, I didn't mean to say it so… casually. We were just curled up by the fireplace, and there was something about they way that she just fits in my arms so perfectly that I couldn't help but to tell her how I feel. It just felt so natural, and I said it before I even really had time to process. Looking back, it was perfect timing. I've been stressing out about how to tell her, and if I had tried to plan too much I might have messed it up.

Sincerely,

Henry

September 16, 1989

Dear Mom and Dad,

Henry and I are moving in together this year. I'm a little nervous, but I think we're ready. It's nice to know that I can always go home to him. Honestly, he's been home since last year. I don't want to get my hopes too far up, but I've began to wonder where our future is going to be…

-Elizabeth

P.s.- I've started practicing my signature as Elizabeth McCord, just in case

Dear Tommy,

Elizabeth and I are moving in together. I hope that this is a short part of a long life of living together. I'm fairly certain that she's _the one_ , and I keep daydreaming about forever.

-Henry

* * *

So I don't know if anybody is reading this, but if you are a) sorry for the late update and b) plaease review.

Thanks! There's only like 1-2 more chapters after this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Here's the final chapter!

* * *

April 2, 1990

Dear Mom and Dad,

Henry dumped me. We were just sitting together and he just suddenly "needed space to figure things out" and walked out. I thought I would never feel this pain again. It's like losing you all over again.

-Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Today, I realized that I want Elizabeth to be my forever. We were just sitting together, and I realized that if I want forever, I have to propose. Like get down on one knee and ask her hand in marriage. The only problem is that forever is an incomprehensibly long time, and the idea of marriage is terrifying. So I stupidly told her that I "need space" and left her in our apartment. I just freaked out. Now it feels like my heart has a hole. Actually, it feels like my entire heart got ripped out. Elizabeth has all my heart, times infinity.

-Henry

April 3, 1990

Dear Mom and Dad,

I hate him. I hate him with all my heart. I will never fall in love ever again. After you died, I promised that I would never let anyone close enough to hurt me again. I broke that promise when I met Henry, but now it's clear: Love is just heaven's version of torture.

-Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I really messed up. I think Elizabeth thinks that I dumped her. God, these have to be the worst days of my life. I can't think without her, let alone breathe. I need to think of something and fast before I lose her for good. I want this proposal to be perfect.

-Henry

April 4, 1990

Dear Mom and Dad,

Henry called. He wants to talk to me. I'm torn. On one hand, that idiot broke my heart. On the other hand, the last two years have been wonderful. The past few days have been the worst of my life, but can I let that overshadow everything else? Should I give him another chance?

I wish you were here to tell me what to do.

-Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

I called Elizabeth. She didn't pick up, but I left her a voicemail. I hope she'll give me a second chance. I even hired a skywriter (They gave me a discount because I'm so desperate). I'm really nervous. It's been the three worst days of my life, so I need her to say yes. I need her to take me back for forever. Help me out, gaurdian angel?

-Henry

P.S.- I hope she likes the ring. I got it a week after we moved in together. It just seems so "her," you know?

April 4, 1990

Dear Mom and Dad,

Wow, writing twice in one day! Much has changed since this morning. First of all, I'm engaged! Henry spilled everything to me. He told me that he was just really nervous about making us _official_ official, and then he took me out to the park. He hired a skywriter, but at a huge discount. Instead of writing, "Marry me Elizabeth" it said "Mar me Elibet." And then he got down on one knee and proposed!

Love,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

The skywriter worked. Sort of. I basically babbled an apology and told her that I just needed time to freak out because marriage is a huge commitment and I was afraid that she didn't want that kind of forever. Luckily, she seemed to get it, and she forgave me quickly. I took her to the park to see the skywriter, but it said, "Mar me Elibet," and I don't think I've regretted getting something at a discount more in my life. After that, I got down on one knee and asked her to be my wife. She said yes.

Love,

Henry

July 18, 1990

Dear Mom and Dad,

Today Henry and I got married. I can't wait to spend forever with my soulmate and best friend. His deployment is approaching quickly, and I'm terrified. I think Henry's faith is rubbing off of me, though, because I believe he will make it. When he comes home, I can't wait to start our life together, and maybe even a family...

Today has been one of the happiest days of my life. I only wish you could have been there to walk me down the aisle.

Bye for now,

Elizabeth

Dear Tommy,

Today, I married the most wonderful human on the planet. I can't wait to start our life together. I'm going to be deployed soon, but once I get back we're just going to enjoy being a married couple. And maybe a few years from now we'll have kids…

I missed you today. I would have made you my best man.

Bye for now,

Henry

September 21, 2014

Dear Mom and Dad,

Today has been crazy! Conrad literally drove to my house (secret service and all) to ask me to be the Secretary of State. He basically told me that I don't have a choice. I really want to try it, but I'm worried about the kids. Henry seems to be on board, but we have yet to hold a family meeting. At first I was worried that it would be a repeat of Baghdad, but-

"Whom are you writing to?" Henry asked when he walked in the room.

Elizabeth hastily folded the paper up and said rather unconvincingly, "No one."

"C'mon, babe," Henry said with a grin. "Who's your secret crush?" He tickled her ribs and pretended to grab at the letter. Elizabeth stood up abruptly, clutching the letter to her chest.

"Stop it! It's not funny, Henry," Elizabeth shouted.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm sorry," he said and put his hands up. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I… I overreacted. I'm sorry." She sighed and loosened her grip on the now crumpled paper. "It's a letter to my parents. I know they're dead, but it helps to write, even if they're gone. You know?"

"You write to your parents?" He repeated softly.

"It's stupid, I know-"

"No, babe. It's not," he said in a reassuring tone. "In fact, I still write letters to Tommy. I mean, I stopped for the most part after we got married, but I still update him on the important stuff."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, a tentative smile on her face.

"Really." Henry returned her smile. "I wrote about you a lot." He paused for a moment, and then asked shyly, "Can I read some to you?"

"I'd like that. Very much."

* * *

I'm not happy with this. I kind of lost interest in this story, but having unfinished stories stresses me out so I hope this ending is okay.


End file.
